With development of the modern wireless communications, relays have become indispensable wireless communication apparatuses. Through use of the relays, the communication coverage of the wireless networks gets extended, so ubiquitous and diverse wireless communication services can be provided.
Relay systems currently conceived are mainly classified into the following two kinds of architecture: one-way and two-way. Because two-way relay systems have higher spectrum utilization efficiency than one-way relay systems, two-way relay systems are expected to grow in usage in the future. Currently in a two-way relay system, the two-way relay plays the relaying role through one of the following two commonly used signal processing schemes in the broadcast phase: the Amplify-and-Forward (AF) scheme and the Decoded-and-Forward (DF) scheme. However, the AF scheme has the problem that the transmit power of the two-way relay is high, and the DF scheme has the problem that the two-way relay suffers from a high computational complexity.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a signal processing scheme that can reduce either the transmit power or the computational complexity of the two-way relay.